villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:222shinta1/Braiking Boss
Braiking Boss (ブライキング・ボス, Buraikingu Bosu) was the dictator of the infamous robotic empire that ruled the world before the Ruin. He hunted humans and ruled over the robotic race with an iron fist. When his victims began to flock to Luna as their savior, he ordered his top soldiers, Casshern and Dio to assassinate her. After Casshern murdered Luna, the Ruin began and Braiking Boss' empire was lost, causing him to decay slowly and travel the planet aimlessly. Once Casshern returned Braiking Boss informed him of his past as well as keeping in contact with his other former assassin Dio. When Luna was reborn, he traveled to become her new Guardian, in hopes of ending the Ruin, but instead he realized the truth of life in which he had been blind to. And with that realization, he met his end at the hands of Casshern. Physical Appearance Braiking Boss' infamous cap was his crowned symbol for his own leadership Braiking Boss is a large robot with strong and rough features while being clearly rusted and scarred by the Ruin. He has no hair but has three bolts sticking out of the side of his head, as well as blood red eyes and solid black pupils. He normally wears a large, torn black robe over his body and head. Underneath is his scarred and rusted, large body, resembling a strong build despite the decay. Before the Ruin, when he ruled his empire Braiking Boss wore his signature red and black cap (an homage to his appearance in the original Casshan) but abandoned it after the ruin, he donned it one last time in his battle with Casshern. Personality The emperors own selfish desires far outweigh that of his closest subordinates Braiking Boss is a selfish, power hungry, genocidal tyrant known for his pro and con qualities of being an incredible leader of order, and a tyrant of opression and death. He ruled over an empire of Robots who delt with only his authority and no one else, his genocidal actions are shown through his hate towards humans and how he ordered his empire to slaughter all of them on sight. Anyone who stood up to Braiking Boss was murdered, causing many to flee to Luna. Because Braiking Boss was extremely selfish and power hungry, he ordered Casshern to murder her, directly causing the end of the world. Casshern Sins Braiking Boss was the infamous leader to the once great Robotic Empire. After humans discovered the secret to eternal life and created Robots, Braiking Boss rose up to recreate robots as the dominant race. This caused Braiking Boss to create his empire and commit genocide against the human race while maintaining strict order of the robots. During his rule, he ordered his top scientist Ohji to create Robots into Gods by building robots capable of pro creation, resulting in the birth of Casshern, Dio and Leda. Because this ultimately failed, Braiking Boss instead used their advanced specs to his advantage, manipulating them into becoming killing machines. After hundreds of years under his rule, victims began to flee to Luna The Sun Named Moon for salvation. After hearing about her deeds and blessings to the people, Braiking Boss decided the world can only have one leader and ordered his top assassins, Casshern and Dio to murder Luna. Searching the world for any lead by to his empire, the fallen emperor takes a chance with his past The murder of Luna caused the world to end, starting the Ruin, which also caused the rust, decay and death of nearly every living being on the planet, crumbling Braiking Boss' empire. This left the fallen emperor to aimlessly roam the planet with meaning or purpose, hoping to one day end the Ruin and take back the planet for his own. Opportunity strikes as his past arises, the return of Casshern ignition a spark of ambition within Braiking Boss, leading him to confront his creation. After learning of Casshern's amnesia, Braiking Boss takes it upon himself to inform Casshern completely of his despicable past, causing him a mental breakdown. Afterwards Braiking Boss decided to revisit his past once more and track down his second assassin Dio. He witnessed a battle between Dio and two former warriors who were once the strongest in his empire, Vulcan and Mars. Dio was defeated, not to Braiking Boss' surprise, he knew why and shared it with his former solider, telling him that Dio's obsession had weakened him because he failed to channel it, this bit of critical advise allowed Dio to become stronger.After Dio claimed revenge on Vulcan and Mars by murdering Mars and injuring Vulcan, Braiking Boss took it apon himself to finish off Vulcan, who he had abandoned for Casshern. Left with no other choice, dried out and desperate, Braiking Boss looks to The Sun who he had once tried to eclipse The final piece of Braiking Boss' past arises with the rebirth of Luna. Though this time he knows he has to work with Luna in order to reclaim his empire. He prepares a legion of soldiers to search for Luna and soon locates her after whitnessing first hand the deaths caused by the ruin. This experience before meeting Luna caused Braiking Boss to destroy the Ruin above all else and atone for his sins. But it was too late, as Luna had blinded the world with the ruse of Eternal life and false happiness. Braiking Boss saw though this and did not accept her healing, rather he took responsibility for the people he had brought to her and became her guardian. Even a ruthless tyrant of Braiking Boss' calibur can realize his mistakes in a world caused by his sins With his final act, Braiking Boss would defend the oncoming threat to Luna, once again faced with death himself; Casshern. Braiking Boss was forced to own up to his mistakes within his new "empire" and faced Casshern, in that moment he had believed he could truly stop the ruin with Luna. But all too soon Death forged itself within Braiking Boss' mind causing him to realize that he can never atone by working for a false cause and that he would never reclaim the world, especially under Luna's rule. Braiking Boss was then defeated by death but even then he still hoped for atonement for the sins he has committed with his final orders to Casshern, to once again.. kill Luna. Braiking Boss was the leader and commander of the robot army. Having dominated over humanity for ages, Luna was summoned to stop him. As the one who ordered the assassination of Luna, he was the true cause of the world's destruction. Dismissing the rumors of the effects of devouring Casshern, he spends his time following him from afar, watching his actions. At the end of the anime, he and his army find salvation from Luna. As Casshern returns, destroying his army, Braiking Boss fights hopelessly against Casshern. His last words are an order to kill Luna to atone for his sin of causing the ruination of the world. As he dies, he feels content that he is finally receiving justice for causing the destruction of the world. Braiking Boss believed his death at the hands of his former subordinate a form of divine retribution. Category:Blog posts